Missing heart
by heart.AR
Summary: It was a story of a girl who will lose her memories when she turned 16. After erasing those memories she told her feelings to her first love and said goodbye w/o waiting for his answer. What will happen if she saw him again but remember nothing at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Missing heart**

It was the story of a girl who will lose her memories when she turned 16. After erasing those memories she told her feelings to her first love. And all of those memories were very special to her especially her memories with her friends, families and the one she loves the most. What will happen when she saw simagain but don't remember him at all?

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

It was already the graduation ball for the 4th year alice students in gakuen alice. Many couples were already dancing while Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were just in a table chatting and eating as well.

Mikan was wearing a v-neck white bubble dress that reach over her knees with white transparent puff sleeves with pink linings. At end of the dress were layered with pink garments. Her long brown hair was tied in a half pony and it was twisted with curls. She also have some cute white gloves and pink boots with white fur on top. Hotaru was wearing a violet tube dress with violet futhers and there was a tiara about her short black hair. Anna was wearing a pink halter dress while Nonoko was wearing light blue. Sumire was wearing a green spaghetti dress with a white ribbon on its waist. All of them were absolutely gorgeous.

Many fan girls were surrounding Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu and Yuu who were on the other side of the table pleading them to dance with them. Until Ruka spoke and stand up. "I'm just going to ask Mikan as my first dance. Is that okay for you?" He said looking at Natsume as the others also looked at him waiting for his answer.

Natsume just looked at him straightly in the eye and said "Do what you want. I don't give a damn about that girl. But deep inside he feels a strange pain in his heart.

Ruka just smiled at him and walked up into Mikan's table.

Mikan and the others looked at the smiling Ruka who was standing before them "Can I dance with you princess?" Ruka said lending a hand to Mikan. But he saw Hotaru who was just looking down and he blushed since he think that she really is beautiful.

Mikan just blushed and gladly took his hand. "It's a pleasure to dance with a price like you Ruka-pyon." She said while showing her cute smile.

Mikan stand up while Ruka lead her to the dance floor.

Mikan placed her hands in his neck while Ruka shyly placed his hands on her hips. She just looked into his eyes with a smile while he just keep on blushing.

"I guess this is the last time that I'm going to dance with you. I'm gonna miss you Ruka." Mikan said with a sad face.

Ruka blushed and look straight in her eyes. "And I have to treasure this moment too. I'm going to miss you too Mikan-chan. And……..Ruka took a deep breath and softly said "I loved you ever since Mikan."

Mikan just smiled at Ruka and said "No Ruka. It's not me the one you love and I know who she is."

Ruka looked shocked at what she said. "Ehhh it's not you?"

Mikan smirked and smiled at him. "It's Ho-ta-ru."

Ruka just blushed so hard and stuttered "H-Ho-how can you say Mikan-chan?"

"Well when you looked at me you always blushed but you can looked straightly at me but when Hotaru was around I can see that you stared at her with a different look in your eyes. When you looked at me all I can see is just a liking to a sister or friend. You just don't feel it but maybe when you think of me Hotaru has always been there on your mind and you always keep your eyes on her too. I'm right am I?" Mikan said smiling at Ruka.

Ruka thought hard about it and remembered the memories he have with Hotaru. When he saw her smile at him when he gave her a gift in her birthday and she kissed him on the cheek as a dare and he was blushing all the time, she was always there to route him for Mikan-chan, and she was always been there for her at all times and many more.

He looked straight at Mikan's eyes then flashed a big smile and said "Thanks a lot Mikan-chan. Without you I wouldn't even realize that I like…..no that I love Hotaru."

"You're welcome. For now you should ask her to the dace with you especially the last dance and tell her that you love her.." Mikan said smiling at him.

"B-but..i don't know if she loves me back too. And maybe I'm also too late for this…and.." Ruka said with a worried face but was interrupted by Mikan who pinched his cheeks. She had this playful smile on her face and said "It's never been late when it comes to love. And I know that when you tell her you will think that you're the happiest man in the world."

Ruka looked quite shock at what Mikan said. "You're right Mikan-chan. Thanks a lot. Ruka said then gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "And I know Mikan-chan that it's not the only reason you rejected me…."

Mikan just smiled at him but then Ruka pulled his face closer to her ears and whispered. "You should tell Natsume…that you love him too."

Mikan's eyes widened then blushed and looked at Ruka who pulled his face back away from hers. She regains back into herself and showed an angelic smile at him and said "I will."

"So shall we go back now?" Ruka asked

"Yeah and ask her to dance with you ok?" Mikan said

"Right..." Ruka said with a blushing face.

On the other hand Natsume was watching Ruka and Mikan danced. He looked at them with jealousy in his eyes. 'Mikan is suited more to Ruka than me. She will be happier with him.' Natsume thought then he saw Ruka kissed Mikan on the cheek and felt his heart scrunched like it is in pain. 'I love her and I feel that she loves me too but I can't give her happiness. We are opposites she is my light while I'm in darkness. I don't even know how to express my feelings for her.'

As Hotaru was also looking at Mikan and Ruka. 'If it will makes you happy….'

Mikan and Ruka already came back in her friends.

"Thanks for the dance Ruka-pyon…" Mikan said already sitting with them.

"And I owe you for that too.." Ruka said with a sincere smile then saw her winked at him and looked at Hotaru.

Ruka faced Hotaru who was also looking at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then looked at Hotaru with a blushing face and said. "H-Hotaru will you dance with me?" he said lending a hand to her.

Hotaru just looked at him then looked away. "No…I'm just going to have some cake." She said standing up to get some food but then Mikan pushed her to Ruka and both of their bodies collided.

"Nuh uh Hotaru…This is the last time you get to dance so take it.." Mikan said with a smiling face then whispered something into her ears. 'I know that you love him Hotaru.'

Hotaru looked at her with wide eyes and smiled at her. Then she also whispered ""Hey you should go and ask Natsume to dance with you since we all know that you really love him." Hotaru said smiling at her. Mikan just nod at her with a smile.

She lent her hand to Ruka and let him lead her to the dance floor. They dance and looked shy at each other.

Mikan looked at them with a big smile on her face. 'I wish you the best you two..'

Then Yuu ask her to dance with him and she gladly took it. As they departed he said "go and tell Natsume almost all of us already know that you love him."

Mochu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa also danced with her and says the same thing as Yuu.

Mikan looked at Natsume's group of table and didn't found him there. She decided to go to the Sakura tree. The tree they always hang out. She feels like when they're there, they were like secret lovers but shake the thought off. It's the tree that they had their memories and happy moments together.

Mikan found Natsume leaning on the tree with his face looking at the sky.

"C-can I sit beside you?" Mikan said stuttering.

Natsume looked at her for a while then looked away. "Hnn.."

Mikan sit with Natsume and gazed at the stars with him. She looked at him and found him looking at her. They both blushed and looked away.

Mikan was still blushing but then took a deep breath and thought 'This is my first and last chance to say my feelings to Natsume. My mom said that since I'm a multiple user in alice academy there's a possibility that I will lost my memories from the start when I turned 16. She also experienced that too. Hotaru already knows about this, she said that she wouldn't leave me so I can still remember her. And this is also goodbye for him. I always want to treasure those moments that I have with him and this is the last memory that I will have with him. This is the first and last time that I will say I love you. And he will always be my first love….' She thought with a sad face but then she smiled and faced Natsume. (Mikan is still 15 and Natsume is already 15.)

As for Natsume, 'This girl who always made me happy, upset, and jealous and irritates and annoyed me so much is the one I love. But then I just don't deserve her. She's an angel and I'm a devil. Complete opposites…that's why I don't deserve to be with her. And this is goodbye since we will now part our ways.'

"N-Natsume?" Mikan said looking at him. Natsume looked at her and thought 'But still I want to know her feelings to me too.

'I don't have to wait for his answer since I don't expect him to return my feelings; the most important is he knows that I love him.' Mikan thought then took a deep breath then looked at Natsume.

"Natsume…do you remember the guy that I will always blabber on you the one who I always talk about and the one who I love?" Mikan said looking straight into Natsume's eyes but you can see a tinge of pink in her cheeks.

"Yeah.." Natsume said with his face looking away.

"It….it was…It was you all along Natsume." Mikan said with a blush. Then she handed her something it was a mikan doll made by her.

Natsume looked at her then looked at the one she gave to him. "I'm glad that you already said it. I knew all along too. It was obvious that it was me you were talking about." He said with a smirk.

Mikan's eyes widened as she looked at him with a blushing face.

"I will always keep this…Mikan." Natsume said as he look straight into her eyes and uttering her name. 'I..i can't say it to her….i don't deserve to be loved by someone like her since I always made her cry..'

It was then fireworks started flashing into the sky until Natsume said. "There's no reason for you to hang with me around me now…and this is goodbye.." He said with his face looking down.

"Goodbye Natsume…" She said but then felt suddenly strong arms hugging her. 'This is the least I can do Mikan..' Natsume thought.

Mikan felt hot tears streaming into her face as she also hugged Natsume back. "You will always be in my heart Natsume." She said as she cried in his hug.

Natsume just hug her tight and said "I know that we will see each other again."

After they hugged Natsume was thinking to say his feelings to her but then there was an announcement that it was already time for them to go home.

Mikan and Natsume parted their ways. As all she hugged all her friends too.

They all went home safely and it was the last time that they will see each other and to be in Gakuen alice.

Natsume's friends tease him and said "You'll regret that you didn't say that you love her man…"

"Yeah Natsume…" Ruka said looking worried.

Natsume just looked at Ruka and said "She deserves to be with someone who will make her happy."

As for Mikan all her friends comforted her.

"That Natsume will surely regret it…" Hotaru said

"Don't worry Hotaru I don't expect anything from him at all…." She said with a smile but then little by little tears were starting to fall out in her eyes as Hotaru hugged and patted her head. "I…I know that he will never loved some idiot like me.."

Then it was the end of their High school life and what life after college will waits among them.

This is my 2nd story. Missing heart……..

Wahh please read these dear readers and gave me some reviews and comments too. Please also read my unexpected love story.

Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Our hearts played by destiny

**Chapter 2 Played by destiny**

It was December 31 and it was a very fun night at Sakura Mikan's house since it was the night before Mikan's 16th birthday and new year. Mikan's motherriends were all there except for Natsume and his dad who is already in heaven

It was already 11:30 PM and there are only 30 minutes remain for Mikan's bday. It was already time to blow her cake. All of them were having fun but at the same time sad since starting for tomorrow Mikan will lose her memories back. Hotaru was always there for her so she will not lose her memories to her. And Hotaru and Ruka was already a couple.

Mikan and the others were already outside. Time flies so fast and it is just one minute till New Year and Mikan's bday.

Mikan was a bit sad and thought 'Starting for tomorrow Natsume will be no more in my mind.' She heard their count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,2….."

Mikan closed her eyes and thought "I love you…Natsume"

"1….Happy new year and Happy Birthday to Mikan…!" All of them said but then they saw her lying down with her eyes closed.

"I think she passed out since she is starting to lose her memories.." Yuka said (Mikan's mother. But then Yuka came sobbing and said "don't worry Mikan-chan everything will be fine.."

Hotaru also cried and said "I will make you remember Mikan.." Ruka came to comfort her and said "Don't worry she will remember you since you're always there for her at all times. And don't cry Mikan will not be happy seeing all of us crying…

Hotaru smiled at Ruka and all of them were a bit happy now.

"Starting for tomorrow is a new day for Mikan…" Yuka said smiling at her daughter.

5 YRS AFTER……

"Mom I'm going to have my interview for the new company for my work now….!" Mikan said stuffing a food on her mouth and kissed her Mom on the cheek.

"Take care Mikan-chan and hurry or Hotaru will be angry with you and good luck on your interview .." Yuka said smiling at Mikan.

Mikan already left outside and started to drive her car with a happy smile on her face.

Mikan's POV

"Hi let me introduce to you again since my mom said I've lost my memories but let me remember..I'm Mikan Sakura age 21 and I work as a certified accountant and guess what my old boss promoted me and made me work on the main branch of the company named H. Flames company. All I need is to have an interview with my new boss there. I still also studying fine arts at Tokyo University since I also love arts.. My mom Yuka Sakura is the one who always take cares of me. But this time I will be the one to take care of her and buy everything she likes. I was really happy on my work and it was a big salary for me plus after I will graduate fine arts I will start to work as a painter too in a famous museum. But still my mom helps me. She works as a baker in a bake shop and she really is good in making cakes. Hmm..yumm yumm.. I don't have my father anymore so there are only two of us in our house.

I also have a bestfriend and she's Hotaru Imai. I still remember her but there are still somethings that I didn't know. She work as a business administrator and she also have a boyfriend named Ruka Nogi who owns a huge company that Hotaru working on so Ruka gave her a high position too.."

"I wished today will be my lucky day…I wonder what my new boss will be like after all my previous boss was already old but not that old and he is very kind to me. Go fight Mikan….!!"

Mikan arrived into Hotaru's house and saw her waiting in the front door with an imapatient look.

"Hop in now Hotaru…" Mikan said smiling nervously at Hotaru.

Hotaru hopped in into her car and said "You're late baka….and it's you're interview you know…" She said looking at Mikan with a cold look but there's concern in her eyes.

"Kyaa..Gomen ne Hotaru…I overslept.." Mikan said scratching the back of her while driving.

"I wonder why I even agree to accompany you…." Hotaru said sighing..

"Wahhhh it's because you're my only bestfriend Hotaruuuu.." Mikan said and secretly get a taer eye liquied to make anime tears.. ….

Hotaru gave up and said "Alright alright quit having those fake tears of yours.."

Mikan flashed her a big smile and said "I know I owe you a lot Hotaru it's a good thing that you made me remember you and Ruka."

"Was that a good thing?" Hotaru said with a playful smile..

Mikan puffed her cheeks and said "Meanie!!!!!"

Then both of them started to laugh.

'I wonder what reaction you'll have when you find out who you're boss is..' Hotaru thought with a smirk.

**Flashback **

"Hey Ruka, Mikan is promoted to work on the main branch of H. Flames company.." Hotaru said to Ruka.

"What really?! Ruka said with wide eyes.

"What's so shocking about that?" Hotaru said looking suspicious at Ruka.

Ruka sweatdropped and said "T-that's because….."

Hotaru looks like already know the answer and said "let me guess it is owned by him.." She said while looking at the other boy besides Ruka in a photo in Ruka's office.

"I give up right it's him…" Ruka said sweating dropped.

"You didn't even tell me…." Hotaru said narrowing her eyes at Natsume.

"Well I know that you already knew about it since it's a FAMOUS company.." Ruka said circling his arms to Hotaru's waist.

Hotaru laughed and said "Yeah right.."

"Looks like destiny is playing with them huh?" Ruka said smiling at Hotaru.

"But if he hurt Mikan again I will never forgive him.." Hotaru said

"But Mikan will not recognize him since she has lost her memories. And we've decided not to mention anything about him." Ruka said

"Yeah…I don't want to make Mikan's heart broke again.."

"But you know…I think Natsume really likes Mikan back then too.." Ruka said

"We'll find out about that…." Hotaru said smirking.

**End of flashback **

"What are you smirking on about Hotaru?" Mikan said looking weirdly at Hotaru.

"It's nothing baka. Just eyes on the road." Hotaru said smiling weirdly at Mikan.

"My best friend can be weird sometimes.." Mikan muttered silently but looks like Hotaru heard her and said "Do you want to try this new improvised baka gun of mine?" She said aiming the baka gun to her.

"N-no Hotaru not at all…" Mikan said sweating dropped and thought 'I thought she already get rid of that thing..'

After a couple of minutes Mikan and Hotaru already arrived at the big enormous H. Flames company.

"Wow I didn't know that it is this big." Mikan said quite amazed. "It's much bigger than Ruka's company.

Hotaru was also amazed and said "Yeah…"

Mikan smiled in delight and said "I can't wait to work in here!" She said then looked at Hotaru with sparkling eyes. "Let's go in already Hotaruuuu…"

"Alright alright…" Hotaru said.

Mikan was wearing a red sleeveless dress that reaches her thighs and have a ruffled v-neck collar. This sleeveless dress shows up her curves and slim figure. She have grown up to be a beautiful young lady but still childish. Her long glossy straight hair was down and it was tied up in a half pony tail. She wears a light make up and red sandals with straps. And it was all thanks for Hotaru who keeps nagging her to dress properly instead of her bulky old looking clothes that made her look like a madam. It was quite skimpy but it really fits her.

"Do I look okay? Is my dress to short Hotaru?" Mikan said with a nervous look and keeps on asking Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed and look at her as if telling her to shut up and said "Trust me on this. You look really nice.."

Mikan shut up and was very amazed to see the inside of the company. It looks so decent and neat. All the tiles of the floor were decorated neatly and the walls were quite a relaxing color. It was big and spacious inside. People were busy working and they all look like professionals.

The guard looked at their ID's and said "What's your purpose here?"

"We're here to have her interview with the boss.." Hotaru said with a scary look.

The guard has this scared look on his face and immediately let them passed. There were security guards, body guards everywhere too all dress in black and shades.

Not until a guy dressed in lack leather blazer with red polo inside walked in. He has this raven messy hair but in a cool way. You can't see his eyes since he have those black cool shades but you can clearly see that he is hot and very good looking. He looks like a model though. He has this cold look on his faced when he walked in. There were two body guards besides him as if he were a VIP.

The girls who work in there started to stop on what they ere doing and prevent their mouth to squeal but they looked at him with hearts shapes in their eyes and they stared and started to swoon over him as if he were a celebrity.

Mikan and Hotaru also looked at him but don't have the same expression like the girls.

"How come girls were swooning over him Hotaru? Is he a celebrity or something? Who is he anyway..?" Mikan said quite confused but felt something weird about this guy.

Hotaru smirked and said "You'll find out soon…"

Until there was a girl screamed besides Mikan who shouted "I love you Natsume-sama"

The guy named Natsume searched at the person who shouted that and looked at Mikan as if thinking that she was the one who shouted since it is the girl who only besides her. He walked up to Mikan and looked at her head to toe. Hotaru looked at Natsume and find it interesting.

'Hmm…This girl is quite familiar to me. Could it be that she is..' Natsume then looked at Mikan from the corner of his glasses.

Mikan was a bit taken a back by this and look at him weirdly quite confused.

"Wow if you said so that you loved me Miss would you care to go out with me?" Natsume said smirking while looking at Mikan from the corner of his eyes.

Mikan just laugh at him and said "That's not me you Moron it's this girl here.." She said laughing so hard while pointing at the girl with sparkling eyes a blushing face besides her.

Natsume just glared at the girl and smirked at Mikan. "See you around polka dots.." He said then walked off.

Mikan thought about it for a couple of seconds then felt her face heating up with rage and looked at Hotaru. "Did you see that Hotaru that moron just simply peaked at my under wear. Wah the nerve of that cold looking moron. I would never like to see a moron like that one.." Mikan said pointing an accusing finger to the back of the guy.

But looks like Natsume heard it and looked at her with a wide smirk on his face then stuck his tongue out at her and looked ahead.

Mikan just glared daggers at him "That guy……have some nerve to smirk. Wahh he is sooooooo such a moron Hotaru. How can a moron like that exists here in Japan?" Mikan said angrily.

'This is interesting…' Hotaru said with a glint on her eyes. "Just let him be Mikan…let's go already.." Hotaru said dragging Mikan to the elevator and goes up.

Mikan and Hotaru already arrived at the front of the main office of Mikan's new boss, the president of H. Flames company.

"Here goes nothing Hotaru…" Mikan said taking a deep breath.

"I will just wait here for you baka since I'm not allowed to go in…" Hotaru said seating in one of the seats outside the main office.

Mikan looked at her with puppy dog eyes but Hotaru said "You can go all by yourself now since you're all grown up. Besides you're the one in for interviews not me.." She said and started to read some magazine.

Mikan gave up and gently knocked on the door until she heard a masculine voice said "Come in…"

Mikan came in with a happy smile and said "Ohayo gozaimasu. I'm Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet the president of this company." She said bowing down to him and placed a beautiful smile even thought he's chair is backing at her.

The guy on the chair quickly turns around with wide eyes and looked at her. "M-Mikan?" He said with a gentle voice. 'And she really is the girl from before..'

"E-Eh?" Mikan said looking so confused at him. 'It's the moron guy from before. How come he called me as if he knew me…I don't even know him..'

That was all for chapter 2 in missing heart I wonder what will happen next kyaaa they finally met but looks like Mikan doesn't remember Natsume at all but Natsume does…

I would also like to thank you readers especially emina15, xxxkawaiixxx, choco-chama, sakuraaimer, kazu-neko, l1t0d4rkd0ggy, mamisayv. Please keep in reading and support my 2 stories. Give me some comments and reviews or suggestions to make my story exciting more..hehehe… ~^________^~


	3. Chapter 3 The truth from Natsum

**Chapter 3 The truth from Natsume**

**Natsume's POV**

Natsume Hyuuga was the president of the H. Flames company and let's just say that it is the number 1 company in Japan. It also has many braches in different places of Japan. Being the top agent and top genius he exerted as a president. He had grown into a very hot man he still have his fangirls around though. Actually he was also like a celebrity because of his good looks, messy but cool raven hair, attractive and irresistible crimson red eyes, flawless face, intoxicating scent and his slender hot body. He's also living in luxury and wealth. He even have some interviews in TV shows and showbiz career. He graduated in Harvard University. (xD)

And for now, Natsume was still angry and felt humiliated for what happened before. 'I can't believe that girl humiliated me in front of the people. But she looks familiar though she's like the idiotic girl that I always knew. But no she can't be since they have different looks.' He thought while putting his hand below his chin thinking.

'Hmm anyway I will have some interview with the new move in accountant here from the other branch. I think she's really good when it comes to work since she have excellent records from the company. That's why I've decided to move her in here. Oh I still don't see her ID thought I wonder what she looks like…..' Natsume thought as he looked at the new girl's data with his chair backing at the door.

Natsume was shocked to see the girl's photo ID and biodata.

It read Mikan Sakura with her picture. College graduated: Tokyo University

Highschool graduated: Gakuen Alice

But then someone knocked on his door and he consciously said "Come in…" But he is still shocked though.

Mikan came in with a happy smile and said "Ohayo gozaimasu. I'm Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet the president of this company." She said bowing down to him and placed a beautiful smile even thought he's chair is backing at her.

Natsume quickly turned around with wide eyes and looked at her. "M-Mikan?" He said with a gentle voice. 'And she really is the girl from before..'

"E-Eh?" Mikan said looking so confused at him. 'It's the moron guy from before. How come he called me as if he knew me…I don't even know him..'

'Wow I didn't expect her to be here. I always thought of her from what she is now. She became a beautiful lady. Her hair became even more look like silky and long. It still golden brown though and her innocent big brown eyes who always seems to twinkle when she's happy. Her eyes became even more attractive with those long eyelashes. Her rosy cheeks and red pinkish lips that I had accidentally kissed when we were 10. Her body has now showed her curves and she's still slim and a little bit tall. All in all she looks even more beautiful no I mean gorgeous and cute. And now here she is standing in front of me as if she didn't know me at all. I wonder why?'

**Normal POV**

"Wahh you're the moron from before…." Mikan said pointing an accusing finger at him.

Natsume didn't even bother on what she said. "Is that the way you greet you're new boss?" He said smirking while thinking 'Her voice even change it's still sweet but now she speaks like a young lady. I'm just going to observe her more and after the interview I can ask her a few questions."

Mikan closed her eyes and thought 'Calm down Mikan. He is your new boss and you should treat him properly even on what he did to you before. Just forget it Mikan and make this interview like you just met him.' She calmed herself down and then Natsxume called her to have a seat and she seat properly and behave herself.

"Ok let's on with the interview now Ms. Sakura." Natsume said giving his infamous smile.

Mikan just tilted her head and doesn't look like affected a bit. "Alright.." She said with a straight voice.

Natsume asked her so many questions about the work and Mikan answered it all like a professional with elegance.

"Last question do you have a boyfriend?" Natsume said while smirking at Mikan.

Mikan looked at him weirdly and said "I'm sorry but that is out of question and none of your business.." She said while looking away and blushing.

"Oh looks like none why is that huh?" Natsume said while grinning at her.

"T-that's because…" Mikan said trying so hard to think of what to say 'Honestly many guys were also courting me back in college and at work. It's just that I was only focusing in my studies that I don't want to have some relationship with any guys.' She thought and then looked at him with a straight face "W-well it's none your business…" She said with a feisty voice.

Natsume stood up from his seat and walk up to Mikan and corned her on her seat with his hands gripping the arm chair and his face was so close to her.

Mikan just blushed when he did that.

"Maybe it's me that you have been waiting for.." He said with a masculine and cool voice. Then he winked at Mikan when she just looked at him weirdly then let out a little a chuckle.

"Haha..how will I wait for you when I've just met and didn't even know you from the start.." Mikan said chuckling.

Natsume's eyes widened and thought 'So she didn't remember me after all. Maybe polka dots acts like she didn't know me at all? I'll make her remember.'. He thought showing again his smirk to her.

"Then how about if I did this to you, you will remember now.." Natsume whispered at Mikan's ears then brought his lips to her.

Mikan's eyes widened and tried to get him off. She bit his lip and slapped him directly to his face. Her eyes shows anger while Natsume was holding his sore cheek looking at Mikan with wide eyes.

"How dare you…You're my new boss and you've just kissed someone with no permission and the worst thing is you kissed someone you've only met. I don't even know you at all. Don't act so cool, I know every girl adore you but I'm not every girl." Mikan said with a dangerous voice.

Natsume was so shocked when he heard that. 'So she didn't really remember me. Why is that? What is wrong with her?'. He thought as he looked at Mikan and said "Mikan….Don't you remember me? I'm Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga." He said with a confused voice. He held her cheeks "You don't even know how much I missed you Mikan…" he said with a gentle voice and looking straight into her eyes.

Mikan's eyes widened by that until she remembered something..

_A guy suddenly kissed her in the Sakura after saying that they accidentally kissed._

"_So let me show you that it's not an accident…"_

It was then Mikan's head started to ache and felt her head spinning and spinning. 'Who is that boy..' was her last thought before falling and collapsing on front of Natsume.

Natsume panicked and shake her. "Hey Mikan…what's wrong? Hey…" Then his door came opened by Hotaru as she heard a big thud.

Natsume looked at Hotaru and immediately recognized her. "What's wrong with her?" he said looking at Hotaru who was observing her.

"Oh she collapsed again. It means she remembered something." Hotaru said emotionless while observing Mikan. "Do you have a bed in here?" She asked as she looked at Natsume who was looking shock at what he hears.

"Y-yeah…" Natsume said

"Carry her there and I will explain it to you." Hotaru said looking coldly to Natsume.

Natsume picked Mikan up bridal style and carried her to his comforter in his office. Since there was another door connected to it and it was a big room for her. Since his office is very big and has its own room in there if he does some overtime.

They let Mikan sleep a bit in his room with Hotaru and Natsume watching her.

Not until Natsume looked at Hotaru and spoke to her. "What do you mean that she remembered something when she collapsed?" He said with confused.

Hotaru looked at Natsume straight in the eye and said "She had lost her memories back when she were 16.." She said emotionlessly.

Natsume was more confused than before and said "Why? How did that happened?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Because she said when she will turn into a 16 yr. old girl all of her memories back then will be erased. Because being a multiple user in alice will drained all of her energy especially her mind. That's already usual for their family since her mom also have that memory loss when she turned 16." Hotaru said with calmness in her voice. "But her mother said that there's also a possibility that she can remember little by little."

"But how did she remember you?" Natsume said looking serious at Hotaru.

Then Hotaru coldly looked at him and said "That's because I've been always there for her that I made her remember. Even Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and the other. She already remembers them now."

Natsume looked at her with confuse and said "But me? Why can't she remember anything about me?"

Hotaru looked at sleeping for of Mikan and said "We didn't mention anything about you since we don't want to make her feel sad again. The one she loves and made her heart broken is the one she slowly remembers."

Natsume looked so shocked about that and thought. 'It was also my fault for making her forget about me..'

Then Hotaru looked at him with a glare and said "Do you remember when she confessed her love to you? You don't even said anything to her instead you let her go away. And let me ask you this Hyuuga and answer me truthfully."

"Alright.." Natsume said also looking back at Hotaru.

Hotaru looked straight into his eyes and asked "Do you also love her back then?"

Natsume stoop up from his seat and looked seriously at her. "I do."

"I always do…." Natsume said with a gentle voice and continued. "and still love her all along.." He said while kneeling to Mikan and caressing her face. "Because of me loving her..i don't wan her to get hurt since I still have missions back then and a top agent she can be involved with me if she will stay together with me. And now I still love her and want to be together with her since I want to correct my mistakes. Since now I can already be together always with her." He said with a sad smile as she looked at Mikan with gentle eyes.

Hotaru was also shocked at what she said but immediately understand it and smiled. "Very well Hyuuga I might as well help you…" Hotaru said standing up next to Hyuuga while watching Mikan. Then she looked at him with a smirk and said "I can lend a hand to you if you pay 100 bucks each.." She said with a glint in her eyes.

Natsume laughed a bit and said "You still haven't changed a bit Imai. I wonder what Ruka saw in you. But I thank you…for now I want to be the one to make her remember. I'll make her remember as much as I love her until now." He said as he looked at Hotaru.

"Alright I will just going to go outside and buy some drinks and food. That idiot may wake up and be hungry now.." Hotaru said then left of the room with a smiling face. 'That Hyuuga never failed to amuse me..'

It was only Natsume and Mikan who was left inside.

'I'm so sorry. I did failed to express my feelings and left you heart broken. And now that you have lost your memories I feel so regretful and sad at the same time. But no matter how long will it takes I will express now my love to you and be in love again like it's the first time to make you remember me again.' Natsume thought with a blush as he looked at Mikan with gentle eyes and kissed her forehead.

It was them Mikan started to move and open her eyes and find Natsume kneeling to her.

"H-hey what happened Hyuuga-kun?" She said as she rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh you collapsed so me and Imai brought you here.." He said blushing while looking at her then bowed down. "Hey I'm really sorry for my actions earlier it's just that I didn't know that you don't really remember me. It's really my bad. And I already admit you to this company." He said then showed an apologetic smile at her and there's a tinge of red in his cheeks.

Mikan looked at him with those innocent big brown eyes with a blush in her cheeks and shyly said "W-well it's ok. It's not your entire fault anyway. You see I've lost my memories back when I was 16. I'm sorry that I slapped you like that because I think it was just my first kiss.' She said while looking down.

Natsume smirked at her and said "Start from tomorrow you will be working here in my main office as an accountant and secretary…"

Mikan's jaw dropped and said "B-but why will I have to be your secretary?" She said while looking at him with wide eyes.

Then Natsume held her cheeks and looked closely into her eyes and said "So I can be always with you to make you remember me.."

"Don't worry I'll pay you double…" He said as he smiled at her.

Mikan blushed a bit and said "A-alright Hyuuga-kun…"

Natsume looked away with a blush and said "Don't call me Hyuuga-kun just call me Natsume just like before.."

Mikan flashed him a big smile and happily said "Alright Natsume. Then you can call me Mikan..too."

Natsume blushed when she called his name just like before but then smirked. "Nope its polka dots for you since I've always call you like that back then.." He said letting out a small laugh.

"Ohh….but it's the print of my underwear!!!.." Mikan said as she screeched into Natsume's ears.

"Woahh you make my ears bleed polka…" Natsume said also shouting back.

Then after that they looked at each other for a while then laughed so hard.

"Ahahaha….ok let me remember you ok.." Mikan said smiling at him.

"Alright.." Natsume said as he smiled back.

It was then Hotaru came back at them and give them their food and drinks.

"Eat now and after that you two will just pay me ok.." Hotaru said already digging up to her food.

Mikan and Natsume sweat dropped and also eat up. After finished eating Mikan and Hotaru decided to left already.

"Rest well polka dots. Since tomorrow there will be loads of work.." Natsume said smirking at her.

"Alright alright…Boss.." Mikan said while she and Hotaru prepares to leave.

"See you around Hyuuga.." Hotaru said as she came leaving.

"Just say hi to Ruka for me.." Natsume said.

"See you tomorrow Natsume.." Mikan said smiling and waving her hand at him as she followed Hotaru outside but before that she looked at Natsume again with a cute smile and said "You must be dear for me since you've kissed me before…Jan e.." Mikan said with a blushing face as she quickly followed Hotaru outside.

Natsume's eyes widened as he blushed so hard..

'I will definitely make you remember me again…' He thought as he smiled while watching them leave.

That's all for chapter 3….

I would also like to thank you readers especially saikono-san, enigma force, yuz, emina15, xxxkawaiixxx, choco-chama, sakuraaimer, kazu-neko, l1t0d4rkd0ggy, mamisayv. Please keep in reading and support my 2 stories. Give me some comments and reviews or suggestions to make my story exciting more..hehehe… ~^________^~

I wonder how Natsume will make Mikan remember him? In what ways? hmmmmmmmm


	4. Chapter 4 Always

**Chapter 4 Always**

Today is Mikan's first day for the main company of the H. company branch.

At this time, Natsume, Mikan and the other employees and clients are in a conference room talking about the business accounts, and investments. Even Natsume's father was there. And Mikan was the one who was standing up in the front with the monitor screen lecturing about the company accounts statement.

There were some elegant and good looking people there too. Natsume was at the end part of the table looking at Mikan with a smirk. Everybody was amazed on how she speaks confidently and what she all says was right and analyzed.

'Wow she really have changed so much. She speaks like a very intelligent person. Her voice was calm and confident but still it's sweet. She didn't usually stutters and laugh nervously just like before. She acts so mature now but she still has this childish side. By the way she really looks good today with that uniform..' Natsume thought as he observed Mikan with a smirk.

Mikan was wearing a black blazer with red linings and red sleeves inside with a short skirt that reach her thighs and some red shoes. Her hair was fixed in a bun but with curls on each side that frames her face. She also have this light make up and pretty smile. While Natsume was wearing black suit with a red polo inside and a white neck tie that hangs messily to his neck with some buttons are open. And black pants with black leather shoes. His hair was messy but in a very attractive way. All in all they were so hot themselves and absolutely gorgeous.

"And that's how my statement is …" Mikan said smiling at them then bowed.

All of them clapped for her and gave her a smile. Then a handsome man in middle age stood up then looked at Mikan with a smiling face. He have this raven haired hair and crimson red eyes. And have a beard. He looks handsome too.

"You have an excellent and beautiful you lady here Natsume…" He said while looking at Mikan.

"You have such a confidence spirit Ms. Sakura. It's a pleasure to have you work here. Natsume was right to move you here. Plus to that you're quite a beauty…" Mr. Hyuuga said as he came to Mikan and gave her a handshake.

Mikan gave him a shy smile and handshakes with him. "It's my pleasure to work here Mr. Hyuuga and I also thank for the compliment.." She said while smiling at him.

"She's also my secretary father…And she have nice records in the other company.." Natsume said looking at his dad.

"Oh…why is that Natsume? You already have your secretary back then.." Mr. Hyuuga said looking at Natsume with interest. "That'll made her double the work."

"Eh..?" Mikan said looked shocked at Natsume.

Natsume looked coolly at them and said "Well she always flirts at me instead of doing her jobs so I fired her."

"Ohhh…I see but this young lady may be stressed out and ruined her beauty.." He said looking at Mikan with a worried face.

Natsume walked up to them and pulled Mikan closer to him. "Don't worry father all she have to do is to accompany m everywhere and do her accounting jobs… Plus to that her salary will be doubled.." He said smirking.

Mikan looked at him with weird face and said "A-anou….Hyuuga-kun..let me go.."

"You impressed me polka dots.." Natsume said smirking at Mikan while she tries to let go of him.

Mr. Hyuuga looked at Natsume with a glint in his eyes and said "Ohhh I see you like this girl huh….?"

Natsume blushed and looked away. "It's none of your business otou-san.."

"Hohohoho….If you say so my son…." Mr. Hyuuga said as he laughed and walked away. "I will take my leave now. Take care of Natsume for me Mikan-san…" He said as he waved back and smiled at her.

"H-hai…" Mikan said blushing out of embarrassment and continue to bow at him.

Natsume looked at Mikan from the corner of his eyes and instantly grabbed her hands and dragged her somewhere.

"H-hey…Hyuuga-kun where are we going?" Mikan said as she was being dragged by Natsume.

As they walked outside many girls looked at Mikan as if they were going to eat her alive.

They arrived at a parking lot in front of Natsume's Porsche car. Mikan looked at Natsume with a confused look.

"What?.." She said as she looked at him.

Natsume slapped his forehead and said "Just hop in polka dots…"

"Ohhh….why should I?" Mikan said as she looked at him with an angry look.

"Because I said so and you're going to have lunch with me…." Natsume said getting annoyed.

"But…having lunch with you is not my job Hyuuga-kun…" Mikan said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ohh just hop in. Follow me it's your job to accompany me as long as I ordered too.." Natsume said as he opened the door for Mikan motioning for her to hop in.

Mikan stomped her feet and angrily hop in. Natsume also hop in to his car and start the engine to drove off.

Mikan is continuing to look away at Natsume with her eyes closing. While Natsume's eyes were on the road then steal a glanced at Mikan.

"Are you just going to ignore me? Look it's my treat okay. No need to be angry now.." Natsume calmly said as he looked at Mikan then the road.

When Mikan was about to looked at Natsume, something caught her eye. It was a doll. It was a girlie doll with a brown hair that was fixed in two pigtails. It was wearing a very happy smile and she was wearing a black blazer and red skirt uniform. It was placed on Natsume's window shield.

Mikan looked at it for a while and said "Wow you have a very cute dolly there Hyuuga-kun…" She said smiling.

Natsume also looked at it and said "It's from the girl who loved me before. She gave it to me when we are already going to part our ways.."

"Ohh I see… it looks like a handmade doll thought. Maybe she did make it for you to remember her…" Mikan said.

"Hnn…"

It was then they already arrived in a classy restaurant. It was one of the companies contribution.

The waiter and waitress greeted Natsume as he walked in with Mikan while dragging her.

"Take us to a private table for two.." Natsume said to the waitress who keeps on batting her eyelashes to him.

"Hai..Hyuuga-sama…" She said smiling a cute smile.

The waitress lead them to a private table for two where people won't bugged them.

"Is it already ok here?" The waitress said attracting Natsume with her eyes.

Natsume just looked at her with a bored look and said "Give us the menus…"

Mikan wondered through the restaurant since it is her first time to eat in a very classy and elegant restaurant like this. 'Wow it's so big here and it's also air conditioned..' she thought as she felt herself seating with Natsume.

The waitress give Natsume the menu while bending down showing her cleavage to him but Natsume was disgusted to it while she carelessly passed the menu to Mikan with a glaring face.

Mikan gulped as the waitress looked at her with an angry face. She just flipped open the menu and scanned for some food to eat.

"I'll have some grilled porkchop, mojo's and a strawberry cake with root beer." Natsume said.

The waitress smiled delightfully at him while listing it.

Natsume observed Mikan as she continues to scan the pages. 'Looks like she can't pick anything at all.'

"Wahhh I can't pick anything all of them looks so delicious.." Mikan said flipping through the pages while the waitress muttered "What an idiot.."

Natsume glared at her when she was not looking. It was then Mikan decided what to eat.

"I'll have some chicken ala king and water.." Mikan said smiling.

"What that's all?" Natsume said looking at Mikan.

"Yeah…" Mikan said a little shy.

The waitress notes it down and said "right away…" She was about to walk away when Natsume said "Please add some strawberry cheesecake, strawberry shake, and mojo's for my girlfriend here.." He said smirking.

Mikan looked at him as if he was crazy while the waitress looked shocked at what she heard him say. "H-hai..Hyuuga sama.." She said while hurrying up. "Grr..I didn't know that Natsume-sama already has a girlfriend. I look much prettier than her though.."

Mikan continue to looked at him saying "Are you crazy?"

"Nope...." Natsume said smirking at her.

"Wahhhhh…I'm not even your girlfriend Hyuuga…" Mikan said gritting her teeth at him. "It doesn't mean when you already kissed me that I'am yours.."

"Oh….shut up now polka dots." Natsume said closing his eyes and said "That's to make her do away cause she keeps on irritating me. And you even owe me a thanks you know…" He said while smirking.

Mikan blushed a bit and closed her eyes while looking away. "Then thank you Hyuuga…"

Their orders already came to them with the waiter carrying it to them.

"Here's your order little miss.." He said winking to Mikan. As she blushed.

Natsume glared at him that made him to gave them their orders and hurriedly walked away.

"Why do you keep on glaring Hyuuga-kun.." Mikan said looking at Natsume.

"Because you're only mine Polka dots…" Natsume said looking at Mikan. "Now eat…it's only for you.."

Mikan looked at him with a blank look and forget it. 'Maybe he's just joking..'

"Wow this looks so yummy…Itadakimasu…" Mikan said smiling happily and already digged up for the food.

Natsume also eat smiling as he looked at Mikan who was busy eating. 'She looks adorable this way..She still haven't changed about her nature…"

It was then while eating Mikan thought about the doll she saw earlier at Natsume's car.

"_It's from the girl who loved me before. She gave it to me when we are already going to part our ways.." _

Then she looked at Natsume with a confused look and said "Hey Hyuuga-kun about the doll earlier..You said it was from the girl who loved you before right?"

"Hnn.." Natsume said as he continues eating.

Mikan looked a bit shy first and said "Do you even loved that girl from before?"

Natsume stopped eating and looked at Mikan with a sincere look. They continue to stare a few seconds until Mikan broke the silence and let out a shy laugh.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I'm too getting nosy about your business. Hehe Just forget what I ask. Hyuuga-kun." Mikan said then continue eating as Natsume just watched her.

'Maybe I should let her remember little by little…' Natsume thought then looked at Mikan with a tender voice. "Well I loved her and I've always loved her till now. We part our ways without her even knowing it. He said as he looked straight at Mikan's eyes.

Mikan blushed and looked away at Natsume's gaze. 'Why did I feel a shiver when he said that…' She thought as she hurriedly eat her cake.

"Wow….Strawberry chessecake is really the best. It's my favorite you know.." Mikan said smiling at Natsume.

"I know…I've always know.." Natsume said looking at Mikan with tender eyes.

Mikan felt herself blushing and said "Ohhh…." Then she quickly shake it off. 'Why am I blushing all of a sudden? Now that when I thought about it, Hyuuga-kun really is good looking…wah what are you thinking idiot. This guy was the one who stole your first kiss. But then…Oh yeah he said the other day why didn't I knew him and he missed me so much.' She thought as she looked down.

"Ohh..I see now that you've mention it. Who are you to me anyway? Because you act like you knew me at all…" Mikan said as she looked at Natsume with a questioning look.

"Well we were classmates in Alice academy before and you're my partner in that time." Natsume said didn't know how to explain.

"Ohhh is that so….Well are we close friends Hyuuga-kun?" d smiling.

"W-well you said before that you want to be my friend so….yeah…" Natsume said putting on a smile as he remembered. "We use to tease each other and sometimes we hang out. And my Ruka is also my bestfriend."

"Oh…..really hehe…I'm sorry but I can't remember anything." Mikan said with an apologetic smile. "Hmm…Ruka never mentioned you to me before I wonder why is that?" she said as she points her finger under her chin.

"Hn….Hey didn't I say before that you'll just call me NA-TSU-ME....stop calling me Hyuuga-kun.." Natsume said glaring at Mikan.

Mikan swaet dropped and said "W-well yeah I agreed to that. But you're my boss so I should do the formalities." She said as she nervously laugh.

"Alright then…" Natsume said then smirked. "As your boss I want you to call me Natsume…"

"Ehhh…? But….that's…not improper at all.." Mikan said stuttering.

"No buts and that's an order for me. Take it or take it…" Natsume said smugging and closing his eyes like a boss.

"Oh alright Hyuu…I mean Natsume.." Mikan said sighing then muttered. "To think that you don't even call me by name and keeps on calling me polka dots." She said puffing her cheeks.

Natsume heard it and said "Well I always call you like that since before you know…" He said smirking.

"Hmmph…" Mikan said pouting then whispered. "Idiotic moron.."

Natsume looked at Mikan then smirked. "Were you saying something polka dots?"

"Nope….Na-tsu-me.." Mikan said smiling fakely at Natsume..

Natsume blushed at that and said "Alright now let's finished our food and get back to work.." Natsume said as he continued eating as well as Mikan.

"You still ate like a pig.." Natsume said letting out a laugh.

Mikan pouted and stuck her tounge out at Natsume.

"And still have your childish side.." Natsume said letting out a small smile.

Mikan blushed at that and concentrated on eating her own food.

After eating, together they walked inside and already drove off to work.

Yey finally chapter 4 is done…_____

Wahh pls. give me some reviews….I'm sorry for my late updates..Hontou nig omen nasai!!!!

Thank you for the people who keep on reading this and the ones who give me reviews.

DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!


End file.
